Ignorance Is Bliss
by Pulucca.B
Summary: ONE SHOT. Reflexões de um Booth bêbado enquanto o diálogo final do 6x13 acontecia.


**Título: **Ignorance Is Bliss

**Autora: **Pulucca.B  
**Categoria: **Bones, B&B, 6ª temporada, friendship/drama  
**Advertências: **Nenhuma. Os temas a serem abordados nesta história são de conteúdo livre ;)  
**Classificação: **K+  
**Capítulo: **1 - One Shot  
**Status: **Completa

* * *

** Ignorance Is Bliss**

Entrar no bar depois do que havia vivenciado parecia ser a única saída. Voltar pra casa estava fora de cogitação: ela ainda estaria lá fazendo as malas. A igreja, nesse momento, não daria a ele o mesmo conforto que um porre; ela não o faria esquecer tudo ou chegar muito próximo disso. Estar ali, e sozinho, era a única opção que restava e a única que ele realmente queria.

_- Está bêbado?_

Mais essa não. O que ele não precisava agora era de mais uma mulher lhe dizendo o que devia ou não fazer.

_- Relativamente. Relativamente bêbado, significando que estou mais bêbado que o normal, mas não... não sou um bêbado._

Ok. A coerência já havia ido totalmente para o espaço. Se Bones não fosse tão esperta, ele até a enganaria. Mas depois de abrir a boca, ele já havia entregue sua posição: muito bêbado.

_- Você parece... alguma coisa._

Ele não queria falar o que ele parecia. Derrotado? Chutado? Enganado? Um idiota? Tudo isso junto não daria a ele aquela aparência. Tinha um que a mais nele, um motivo que o deixava pior do que ele poderia imaginar. E naquele estado sua cabeça conseguia processar mil coisa, mas sua boca permitiam apenas algumas palavras, às vezes desconexas. Definitivamente era melhor não falar.

_-Hannah me ligou._

_-Só..._

Pronto. Fora posto fogo em seu pavio. Por que diabos ela queria tocar naquele assunto que não lhe dizia a respeito? um enorme 'intrometida' lhe vinha à cabeça, aceso em luzes de natal ou alguma coisa do tipo. Ponderar era a melhor opção. Enquanto ele ainda conseguia fazer isso.

_- Sério, eu não quero falar sobre isso._

Falar com a Bones às vezes era muito complicado. Quase sempre. Ela não entendia tudo o que se podia explicar em meias palavras. Com ela era sempre tudo correto e bem explicado. Eele não podia fazer aquilo naquela hora.

_- Tudo bem? Eu só... cansei... cansei disso._

Ainda que ele olhasse pra ela seus olhos eram incapazes de focá-la. Não só porque doía se perder naquela imensidão azul e tão inocente, mas porque doía ainda mais o que aquilo tudo lembrava a ele. Ela não era inocente naquela história e nem estava perto de ser.

_- Desisto, certo?_

Pronto. Um grand finale perfeito. Agora era só beber mais um pouco, chamar um táxi e ir pra casa, deitar e dormir como pedra até quanto pudesse. Enfrentar a ressaca de manhã e tudo mais o que viesse.

_- Então... o que acontece agora?_

Aquela pergunta? Três vezes na mesma noite? Devia ser algum tipo de conspiração dos astros. Normalmente aquilo não aconteceria com ele. Não com Seeley Booth. Ele poderia se dizer um cara de sorte. Poderia. Se a sorte um dia existiu pra ele, ela havia ido embora junto com sua dignidade naquela noite. Bones não tinha culpa de não saber o que ele tinha ouvido, ou mesmo passado naquela noite. Mas por isso mesmo, por ser tão inocente todo o tempo, ela iria ouvir poucas e boas agora.

_- O que acontece agora?_

_- O que...?_

Seu tom deve ter sido um pouco assustador. A expressão dela denotava isso. Agora que já saiu, já era. Agora ou nunca, parceiro. Era agora ou nunca.

_- Você gosta de evidências, certo, Bones?_

Pronto. O jeito certo. Talvez ela entendesse assim, em termos científicos.

_- Aqui está a evidência. A evidência é que há algo errado aqui._

Se fosse em outra hora, ao olhar aquele rosto tão contorcido em dúvida e incompreensão, talvez Booth sentisse uma vontade enorme de apenas tê-la nos braços em um falso abraço de parceiros que só ele sabia dar. Que iria dizer muito mais. Mas agora não. Ele só queria continuar com seu discurso.

_- Eu... me apaixonei por uma mulher... e tivemos um filho._

Parker. Era engraçado como as imagens quase se materializavam em sua frente quando ele as mencionava. Estar bêbado era esmo uma experiência incrível. Seu lado maligno estava aguçado e de repente, não mais que de repente, ele era capaz de falar o que estava lhe torturando desde quando ouvira o 'não' horas atrás.

_- Ela não quis se casar comigo. Bom... e então a próxima mulher... ela é..._

_- Sou eu._

Consciência! Como ela tinha a coragem... Sentiu seus miolos arderem em fogo. Não. Era. Justo. Não mesmo. Desde quando ela conseguia pegar uma indireta tão facilmente? Mas era claro... justo naquele dia, ela tinha que estar diferente. Ele realmente merecia aquilo?

_- É, e agora..._

Só silêncio. Por dentro e por fora.

_- Quero dizer... Qual é o problema das mulheres... que simplesmente não querem o que estou oferecendo?_

Monólogo perfeito. Novamente. Ele poderia chamar de strike. Nem tanto tal vez. Um full house, no máximo. Era a perda de consciência, ele sabia. Milagre até se lembrar de jogadas tão distintas. Ah, o álcool. O que um porre não pode fazer por você?

_-Booth..._

_-Não. Apenas..._

Ele não queria saber o que ela tinha pra dizer. Simplesmente não queria. Sermão, àquela altura, era demais para um cara totalmente bêbado.

_- Quer saber? Beba._

Alguma parte dele a queria por perto. Alguma estúpida parte dele precisava de uma droga mais forte do que o álcool. Porque sim, ela era uma droga.

_- Beba. Só estou muito... Muito irritado! Estou muito irritado com todas vocês._

E era verdade. Muito irritado com todas elas.

_- Certo? Estou apenas irritado._

_- Certo, então..._

Só isso? Só concordar e virar um estúpido copo? Não mesmo. aquele papo não terminaria daquele jeito. Jamais.

_- Quer saber como vai ser?_

Aquela resposta de novo? Com certeza o álcool já estava alcançando certas partes que não haviam sido afetadas ainda.

_- Certo, é assim que vai ser. Você e eu somos parceiros._

Tudo por sua culpa!

_- É o que fazemos. Somos parceiros. Certo? E eu amo isso. Acho que é ótimo. E somos pessoas boas que prendem pessoas más, certo?_

Monólogo outra vez.

_- É, e... discutimos, vamos para lá e para cá. Somos parceiros._

Cara, qual a vantagem de ficar frisando isso a todo o momento? Mantém uma linha, por favor...

_- E, às vezes, ao resolvermos um caso, viemos aqui para comemorar. É o que fazemos. Nós celebramos. Então, até onde vejo, é isso que vai acontecer agora. Está bom para você?_

Nem ia esperar a resposta. Um balde de água fria estaria por vir, então... melhor continuar enquanto ela lhe permitia isso.

_- Ótimo, porque, se estiver, fique aqui e beba comigo. E, talvez... vamos conversar, bater um papo. E se não estiver bom, então..._

Grand finale. Vamos lá, você é capaz.

_- Você pode ir. Ali está a porta. E amanhã encontro outro agente do FBI para você._

Ouch! Essa iria doer. Agora sim, um flush. Perfeito. Mais um copo... só mais dois, três... talvez cinco e ele iria pra casa. Sozinho. Sim, porque, depois dessa, não era possível que Bones ficaria ali. Uma pena, porque a parte dele que precisava dela por perto iria gritar muito. Dane-se. Ele era mais forte que isso.

_- São minhas únicas opções?_

Como assim? Você ainda pergunta? Respira cara, respira. Ela é assim, não tá forçando.

_- São. Essas são suas únicas opções._

_- Então vou beber._

Ok. Já que insistia tanto... Deus, como o álcool era uma benção. Estar com a Bones do lado e com um dragão era a mesma coisa. Talvez eu me arrependa depois de tudo o que eu falei. Talvez não. Eu vou me arrepender. Melhor assim. Já está tudo errado mesmo. Por enquanto, vou beber. Esquecer, ainda que seja por alguns minutos ou horas, era uma benção.


End file.
